


Imagine: Sitting Next to Shaun on an Overnight Flight

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being sat next to Shaun on a long flight and having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: Sitting Next to Shaun on an Overnight Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I have since been on a 14-hour flight, which made me long for the 10-hour overnight trek that originally inspired this.

“Whoa now, stay on your own side, Hastings!” she warned as Shaun lifted the arm rest between them.

They were five hours into a ten hour flight. She was hoping to get some sleep, but she couldn’t get comfortable.

“I have no intention of  _spooning_  you. I just thought you might like a little more space,” Shaun sniffed. “But if you’re going to be so  _ungrateful,_  I’ll put it back down.”

He began to reach behind him, and she grabbed his wrist.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired and cramped in this tiny seat. Thanks for giving me some extra room to curl up. “

She peeked behind her; Desmond was asleep with his mouth hanging open, and Rebecca was watching a movie with a disgusted look on her face. Someone must have been hacking something onscreen. She turned back to Shaun, letting go of his wrist to lace her fingers in his. She leaned in and sneaked a kiss.  

“I can’t wait to see London with you,” she whispered.

“I can’t wait to show it to you,” he replied with a smile. He draped an arm across her shoulder and held her close. With her head on his shoulder, breathing in his warm, familiar scent, she finally began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
